UN FUTURO MEJOR
by MelisaCullen3
Summary: Cuando la vida te da golpes duros y ya no sabes como continuar, que estarías dispuesto a hacer?. Hasta donde serias capaz de llegar ante tanto dolor?, cuanto estas dispuesto a soportar?, cuan dispuesto estas a dañar a las personas que te rodean?, cuanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar y dejar atrás para acabar con el dolor que te mata y te consume lentamente?.


Un futuro "mejor"

Dicen que la soledad no es buena después de pasar por algo tan duro como una perdida, al principio, disfrutaba de la soledad, pero a medida que transcurre el tiempo se hace más doloroso estar sola, pensar que si ella estuviera viva y yo muerta, el dolor de mi mama seria el mismo y con el tiempo aquella chiquita me olvidaría, pero para mí, es imposible olvidarla, el dolor es el único recordatorio de que la felicidad completa que una vez tuve fuer real y no fue solo un sueño, me niego a creer que esto haya pasado, me niego a creer que por un accidente mi vida se haya vuelto mierda. Odio sentir que soy un estorbo y molesto a todos. Cuando la vida te da golpes duros y ya no sabes como continuar, que estarías dispuesto a hacer?…. Hasta donde serias capaz de llegar ante tanto dolor, cuanto estas dispuesto a soportar, cuan dispuesto estas a dañar a las personas que te rodean, cuanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar y dejar atrás para acabar con el dolor que te mata y te consume lentamente.

Chapter 1

Falta un día para navidad, observo a las personas jugar animadamente con sus hijos en el parque, todos compartiendo un momento especial e inolvidable a vísperas de navidad, momentos que yo no volveré a vivir. Pienso en mi madre, metida de lleno en su trabajo para olvidar su dolor; en mi padre, con su actuar infantil e incapaz de ser un adulto comopara hablar y perdonar a su única hija; en mi hermano, tan pequeño aun, al que no veré crecer, en mi novio Edward, tal vez lo único bueno que me paso después de tanto dolor. Edward fue el único que siempre estuvo a mi lado, que me ofreció su hombro para llorar y fue mi consuelo, lo conozco desde hace mas de 7 años y llevamos 4 años de relación, quizá sea por el único que haya pensado mas de dos veces lo que voy a hacer.

Me levanto del banco y me dirijo a mi casa, no hay nadie, como raro. Voy a mi habitación, me siento en el escritorio, saco un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo. Una vez acabo, doblo la carta y escribo en su exterior "Para: Mama, Edward, Familia y amigos. Lo siento". Escondo la carta en uno de los cajones y salgo en busca de Edward.

-Hola amor. ¿Como estas?-pregunto dándole un beso al verlo.

-Hola amor. Bien y tu como estas?, ¿tienes planes para hoy?-preguntó debolviendome el beso, lo notaba un poco exaltado.

-pues…-no me dejo terminar la frase ya que me interrumpió.

-bien, ya no tienes planes, esta noche, cena en mi casa, paso a recogerte a las 7- beso- te amo- beso.

No me dio tiempo a responder ya que salio apresurado. Bien ya tengo planes para esta noche al parecer. Vuelvo a mi casa y busco en mi armario algo que ponerme, escojo un vestido blanco (irónico no creen el blanco es de pureza, de ángeles y eso es lo ultimo que yo soy) que usaria mañana para estrenar en navidad, pero igual no lo haria, asi que ya no importa, me maquille un poco, me calce unos tacos y una vez lista el timbre de la casa sonó

-Eres tan puntual-dije al abrir la puerta y ver a Edward con traje elegante y un ramo de flores – me encantas, te amo.

-Te amo- respondió dándome el ramo de flores- estas lista? - preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-si, solo déjame colocarlas en agua- dije refiriéndome a las flores.- Bien, ya nos podemos ir- dije una vez hube colocado las flores en agua.

Me ofreció su brazo y algunos minutos después estábamos en su casa.

-donde están todos- pregunte al notar que estábamos solos en la casa.

-salieron- respondió simplemente

Nos sentamos en la mesa, uno frente al otro, tuvimos una cena agradable (la ultima quizá) charlando de todo y a la ves de nada. Una vez acabamos, nos sentamos en la sala frente al fuego de la chimenea, hablamos un rato mas y cuando el reloj marco las 10 de la noche, Edward se paro y me tendió la mano

\- si hubiéramos nacido en otra época, en otras circunstancias y después de haberle pedido permiso a tu papa, me habría arrodillado y te habría ofrecido un anillo - dijo una vez los dos estuvimos de pie, se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo- Isabella Swan prometo amarte para siempre todos los días de mi vida, me concederías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?- Preguntó sacando el anillo de la caja.

-si-acepte sin pensarlo, llena de emoción, me coloco el anillo en el dedo y miles de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas "lo siento" fue lo único que pensé – te amo.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abre y toda la familia de Edward y algunos familiares mios entra felicitándonos, esa noche paso con extremada rapidez y antes de darme cuenta la hora de acabar con mi sufrimiento llegó. Me encerré en mi cuarto, saque una navaja y lo hice "lo siento Edward, te amo, si no fue en esta vida, sera en la próxima"

Prov. Edward

-Aquí ay algo-dije llorando sin poder ocultar mi dolor. Alce una carta que estaba en el suelo al lado de…. Su cuerpo… se podía leer "Para: Mama, Edward, Familia y amigos. Lo siento", con cuidado la desdoble y empecé a leer lo que en ella estaba.

"Hola… no creo que deba empezar así, pero bueno, al principio la pregunta siempre fue "¿para que?" "¿cual es el objetivo de todo esto?" nunca rengue nada, nuca recrimine por nada…. Ahora que se acerca navidad y casi se cumple un año desde su partida, es mas difícil todo, ahora es como un puñal en el corazón ver la casa, la cuadra y todo lado con decoración de navidad, saber que ella ya no va a estar, saber que ya no escuchare su grito de emoción cada vez que destape un regalo… saber que ya no compartiremos juntas un villancico, o una noche buena, ver todo esto y caer en la cuenta que ella ya no estará mas a mi lado me mata lentamente… pero lo mas desgarrador es no acordarme de todos los momentos compartidos con ella, de cada navidad pasada junto a ella, de cada cumpleaños; los recuerdos, siguen borrosos… no han vuelto en su totalidad, pero me mata no acordarme de su timbre de voz cada vez que me llamaba mama… o cada vez que gritaba "mami" y yo o mi madre respondíamos un "señora" y ella con voz risueña y con una enorme sonrisa respondía "no, la otra mami". La extraño, extraño su calor, extraño su aroma, extraño sus inventos que hacían reír a todos, extraño lo rápido y fácil que le podía enseñar canciones en ingles o en español, extraño cada payasada que hacíamos juntas, extraño su forma tan desentonada y graciosa de cantar "libre soy" extraño su picardía… la extraño.

Tengo 18 años y a tan corta edad he sufrido mas que la mayoría de adolescentes, perdí a mi hermana, mi hija, mi compinche, la que me acolitaba cada tontada, la perdí a ella. Muchas veces me he culpado por su muerte, quizá si hubiera estado despierta en aquel viaje, la hubiera protegido con mi vida. Muchos creen en Dios, yo creo en Él, después de aquel accidente que arruino mi vida, me acerque mas a Él, pero al acercarse una fecha tan especial como lo es la navidad, no hago mas sino alejarme cada vez mas de Él. Nunca nadie me preparo para afrontar una perdida tan dolorosa…. Algunas veces pienso "Jesús me hubieras dicho que iba a terminar así, que iba a ser tan doloroso y no me hubiera encariñado tanto" "porque me quitaste mi única felicidad, la única persona que me hacia luchar por seguir adelante" "porque me arruinaste la vida" "porque te la llevaste a ella y no me llevaste a mi" "porque no te apiadas de mi y me libras de tanto dolor, porque no me dejas morir" "estar en el infierno seria mil veces mejor que estar en esta realidad que es mi infierno personal" "porque me has quitado tantos recuerdos de ella". Algunas personas dicen: el dolor nunca desaparece, simplemente aprendes a vivir con el. Yo he comprobado que ni desaparece ni se aprende a vivir con el, simplemente se hace cada vez tan grande ese dolor que te consume lentamente, ya no lo soporto, lo siento, prefiero morir antes de vivir una vida sin ella. Nadie que no haya perdido a una hija, una hermana con tanta diferencia de edad, no entenderá mi dolor, nadie lo entiende, todos me juzgan, bien, es hora que me juzguen de verdad, ahora si aceptare que me digan "estaba loca" si, estoy loca, loca desde que la única persona que en realidad me quiso sin importar nada se fue. El dolor es el único recordatorio de que la felicidad completa que una vez tuve fuer real y no fue solo un sueño, me niego a creer que esto haya pasado, me niego a creer que por un accidente mi vida se haya vuelto mierda. En serio lo siento, espero que algún día me puedan perdonar, se que es muy egoísta lo que estoy haciendo pero no soporto mas este sufrimiento y si no es mucho pedir, cuiden a mi mama. Los quiero. Edward te amo, gracias por los momentos tan especiales que me regalaste, gracias por haber sido participe de todas esas primeras veces que tuvimos juntos, gracias por ser mi eterno amor, te amo por la eternidad, ayer me hiciste la persona mas dichosa, lo siento, creeme, pero si no fue en esta vida, tenlo por seguro que en la siguiente no te dejare ir. Mami te amo, perdóname, se que soy egoísta, pero no puedo vivir sin ella, cuídate, no cometas ninguna locura, alguna de las dos tiene que ir a acompañarla al cielo y esta claro que esa no voy a ser yo. Gracias por todo, gracias a todos"

Al leerla, llore como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito, su objeto mas preciado, su peluche sin el cual no puede dormir. Porque lo hiciste Bella, los dos pudimos haber creado un futuro mejor, un futuro que ya no tiene mejora.

FIN


End file.
